


Kumasutra

by teamchaosprez



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hotel Kumanami | Hotel Kumasutra, Hotel Sex, Love Hotels, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Or; Shuichi stops Kokichi before he can run out during their love hotel scene.





	Kumasutra

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: i myself am a trans boy, and we really need more fics where both of them are trans.

Shuichi’s back hit the bed, and the breath left his body for a brief moment as Kokichi crawled on top of him. He could feel his face turning bright red as the small supreme leader hovered above him, dark hair hanging around his face and framing his delicate pale features. The detective’s heart skipped a beat as he leaned a little closer until their noses were almost touching and the other boy’s hair tickled his forehead. Admittedly, he’d never been this close to anyone before - not anyone with an intent like he was assuming Kokichi had, anyway. Shuichi swallowed, let a shaky breath leave him.

The smaller boy leaned forward, and lips pressed lightly against Shuichi’s, almost deceptively gentle and chaste. The detective found himself relaxing into the bed, the muscles in his body becoming untensed as golden eyes drifted shut. If he hadn’t found his self control in time, he probably would have whined at the loss when Kokichi pulled away with a gentle pat of his cheek. Shuichi forced himself up on his elbows, watched the younger boy wave over his back and begin to walk away. “Nishishi, that was pretty fun. See ya, Shuichi!” he chirped, practically  _ skipping _ as he put his hand on the door and --

“Kokichi, wait!” he spoke before he even realized what was coming out of his mouth. His cheeks turned even brighter, and he sat rather awkwardly at the edge of the bed, not entirely sure of what he was supposed to do in this situation. He just let the pounding of his heart and the heat between his legs guide him as he got up and slowly approached Kokichi. Shuichi reached out and put his hands on either of the smaller boy’s sides, turned him around to face him - and when he looked down, he noticed that the supreme leader seemed to have been caught off guard for once. “Can’t you… stay? I don’t think you wanted to just knock me over and just run away. I think you wanted something more.”

He had absolutely  _ no _ idea what he was saying. Anxiety was running his body ragged as he kept his hands on Kokichi’s sides, prayed that he wouldn’t laugh at him. His worries were put to rest, just for a moment, when the smaller boy stood up a little taller on his toes and pressed their lips together roughly, so unlike when he was pinned down on the bed. Shuichi stumbled back, though he didn’t pull away. Kokichi straddled his hips, rested their foreheads together as they both struggled to catch their breath.

When Kokichi leaned forward as if to kiss him again, Shuichi tilted his head up to meet his lips, and was startled when he felt the small supreme leader’s teeth nibble against his bottom lip. The detective couldn’t hold back the soft whimper that forced its way out of his throat as his hips rose ever so slightly. “Ah, ah, ah, Shuichi,” Kokichi teased him gently, and Shuichi opened his eyes to find a mischievous grin across the smaller boy’s features. “No moving just yet. I want you to say you want it.”

“A-ah--” Shuichi made a rather undignified noise when Kokichi ground their hips together. There was very little friction there, but just the implication was enough to make him squirm. The smaller boy seemed intent on getting that consent from him, though, because he didn’t do much of anything more. “Yes, Kokichi, I want it, please, I want to have sex with you,” he spoke, the sound of his own voice causing another wave of anxiety to pass through him. God, he probably sounded like an idiot.

Before he could really beat himself up over it, though, he heard Kokichi giggle above him - not his signature “nishishi,” but an actual genuine laugh. If Shuichi’s face was any redder, he was sure that his face would explode. “You’re so cute, Shuichi,” Kokichi said, softly, fondly, one thin finger running along the side of the detective’s face before hooking under his chin and tilting his head back so that he could kiss him deeply, still straddling his hips. His tongue poked at Shuichi’s lips, requesting entrance, and the detective gave it to him without much thought; Kokichi explored the warm cavity, pressed against the roof of the taller boy’s mouth and forced a small, soft moan out of him.

Kokichi’s knee pressed up between Shuichi’s legs, putting pressure there, and the detective let out a moan. He moved his hips, grinding against the smaller boy’s thigh desperately. “You know, I’m usually a bottom, but I can make an exception for a detective as cute as you,” he purred, leaning closer to Shuichi’s face and biting down on his neck just below his ear and jaw. He was barely able to catch onto the news that the younger boy had experience before he was moving again.

Shuichi opened his mouth to say something, but his voice faded out quickly when Kokichi’s fingers looped around the waistband of his pants and pulled them down. “You still okay with this?” the supreme leader asked, and Shuichi was ever so slightly shocked that Kokichi was being this… thoughtful. He often seemed like the sort of person who would take what he wanted without thinking about it. The fact that he was worrying about the detective’s feelings was something of a shock to him.

Maybe there was more to Kokichi than met the eye… maybe he was thoughtful and caring, somewhere deep down. “Yes,” Shuichi breathed out - his analytical mind could overwork itself all he wanted, but he still wanted to be touched. He was still craving pleasure, craving everything Kokichi could give him. When the smaller boy kissed his throat, he leaned up into the contact, and when lithe fingers tugged at the waistband of his boxers, Shuichi’s breath hitched. His breathing deepened slightly as that thin hand dipped into his boxers, and when a knuckle brushed up against his clit, he let out the loudest moan he had released in, well, probably his entire life.

“You’re the cutest boy I’ve ever seen, Shuichi!” Kokichi chirped, his voice cheerful and energetic, and as much as Shuichi loathed to admit it, every compliment and touch served to get him a little wetter. “You’re my beautiful, adorable Shumai, and I’m so glad I’m finally getting to touch you and see what you look like when I’m making you feel good.” His lips had curled into a grin, one that wasn’t malicious but still made a shiver run up the detective’s spine. Kokichi pressed another kiss against Shuichi’s pale skin, this time just below his chin. “Do you want me to use my mouth, or my fingers? Either one is fine by me. I just want you to feel good.”

“A-ah-” Words were hard when somebody had their hand in your boxers and their lips suctioned to your neck. Kokichi’s knuckle brushed against his clit again, and Shuichi twitched. “Either one is fine by me, I just want-- I just want  _ you _ .”

That seemed to catch Kokichi off guard again, because when golden eyes looked down to meet violet the smaller boy seemed genuinely startled. His expression hardened after a moment, and one finger rested against Shuichi’s lips. “Uh - uh, no sappy shit while you’re with me, my beloved Shumai.” His voice was sickeningly sweet, and a smooch was pressed against Shuichi’s cheek. “I’m gonna eat you out.”

A strained squeak left the taller of the two boys as Kokichi unbuttoned his shirt and the undershirt beneath it, pressing kisses down his neck and collarbone and brushing his fingers against the bottom of his binder. The kisses and unbuttoning went down, down, down, until Kokichi finally pulled Shuichi’s (embarrassingly wet) boxers down and pressed a kiss against his lower belly. The detective’s thoughts and vision were finally starting to get lost to a horny haze as he finally felt the supreme leader’s hot breath against his wet folds, and he let out a whimper.

Just as Shuichi was beginning to get impatient and getting ready to ask what the holdup was, he felt the supreme leader’s mouth press against his lower lips and his tongue flick lightly, licking up the wetness that had gathered there. Shuichi squealed softly at the alien sensation, and clasped a hand over his mouth as a shockwave of pleasure ran up his spine. The more Kokichi worked his tongue and god,  _ god _ he was nibbling at his lower lips and his senses were on fire.

One thin hand ran through Kokichi’s dark hair, and Shuichi was embarrassed to admit that a heat was beginning to build up in his lower belly, and his climax was starting to approach. He gasped, squirming ever so slightly underneath the younger boy’s ministrations. “You’re doing so good,” Kokichi murmured up at him from between his thighs, and another thrill ran up Shuichi’s spine at the praise. The smaller boy’s lips closed around his clit and gave a strong suck, his fingers played with his opening, and Shuichi’s orgasm came rushing up to meet him; a pleasant numbness settled over his body and a sigh of relief left him as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him.

“Sorry,” he apologized in a soft exhale as Kokichi moved from between his legs, pulled his boxers back into place and gave his crotch a soft pat. Shuichi’s face turned bright red. “I didn’t mean to cum that fast, I’ve just never done anything like this with anyone else.” A nervous laugh left him, and he watched Kokichi sit down next to him, the smile on his face… fond, almost?

“No reason to apologize!” Kokichi chirped cheerfully, leaned over to press a gentle kiss against Shuichi’s cheek; the detective grimaced slightly when he felt his own juices on his skin. “I wanted to make you feel good, and that was what I did, so I’m happy!” The small supreme leader then hopped up this feet, bowing dramatically momentarily before turning on his feet to leave the hotel room. Shuichi’s mind blanked in his post orgasm haze for a moment, and he reached out to grab onto Kokichi’s wrist just moments before he got out of reach. He was acting on instinct, trying not to think too much for once in his life. It was hard, but god damn was the good feeling of sex keeping him going.

“Wait,” he spoke, watched as Kokichi turned his head to look at him; their eyes made contact, and Shuichi second guessed himself, a blush flaring up on his face, and had to literally wrestle the more reasonable part of himself to the ground. “You didn’t get off, that’s not fair. I don’t have a lot of experience, but… but I’ll try my best if you want me to. Will you please let me?”

Violet eyes were careful, much more serious than Shuichi had ever seen him as Kokichi looked him over. The supreme leader slowly nodded, going to sit back down in the bed and then laying down the rest of the way so that his head rested against the pillows. “Just don’t be all mushy at me, and… and I’d rather if you didn’t take off my shirt. I’m not wearing my binder, and it’s not like I  _ care _ about that, I just… I really like you, and I’m a little insecure, and--”

“Shhh,” Shuichi shushed him gently, pressing a kiss against his lips and letting his hand move down Kokichi’s body, pulling down his pants and those horrible boxers down just enough for him to access his pussy - his practically dripping pussy. Shuichi was a little surprised that  _ he _ was the one to get the smaller boy this turned on. “I’ll handle this for you. Just… just make sure you tell me if something stops feeling good.” Kokichi grunted softly in response, and Shuichi dipped his fingers experimentally into the younger boy’s boxers, brushed two fingers against his wet folds.

The supreme leader let out a moan, and Shuichi was a little surprised. Extremely encouraged, though, and he kept experimentally touching, pressing against different areas; he tried to think back on all the times he’d touched himself, everything he knew about anatomy and from the few porn videos he’d ever watched in his life. The pad of his pointer finger touched Kokichi’s clit gently, and the smaller boy moaned beneath him. Shuichi pressed a kiss against his forehead, and pressed his fingers against Kokichi’s opening, stretching him ever so slightly and making him let out a low, longing moan. A soft sigh left Shuichi as he dipped those same two fingers inside.

Kokichi jolted slightly, gripped Shuichi’s shoulders and bucked his hips. The detective was surprised when the supreme leader jerked up and met his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Shuichi began a slow rhythm of moving those two fingers in and out of Kokichi, and just as the smaller boy was beginning to relax against him, he pushed his fingers up and brushed against a rough spot, and he felt Kokichi’s walls begin to flutter around his fingers. Shuichi looked down, saw a red dusting along his face and shoulders and chest, and he knew that the smaller boy was close.

He brushed his fingers against that rough spot once more, and Kokichi’s back arched. He let out a high moan and his back arched against Shuichi, his hips bucking as he rode out his orgasm. Shuichi pressed a kiss against his cheek, hearing a soft sigh from Kokichi as the waves of pleasure seemed to ebb away and he relaxed against the bed. “You were surprisingly good for a  _ virgin _ ,” Kokichi teased, and when Shuichi looked at him he saw a grin on his face. “... Thank you, Shumai.”

“You’re very welcome,” the detective replied, collapsing in the bed right next to the smaller boy. Kokichi snuggled up to his side, surprisingly easily for someone who was so afraid of intimacy that he didn’t even want to take off his clothes when they had sex.

“Why don’t we sleep here for the night?” Shuichi suggested, voice soft as he brushed strands of dark hair out of Kokichi’s face.

“Sounds like a plan to me, Sherlock Homo.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
